Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn
Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn is a Tier 9 raid in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract released in July 2018. It also features an elite version. Access to Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn requires a Combat Rating of 230 and has a suggested CR of 235. It rewards Titans Cred and Marks of Victory. Access to Teen Titans: The Judas Contract is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story All trails lead to here, the H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid. Infiltrate the encampment and find the missing Titans. Inhabitants Map Walkthrough Fight through the H.I.V.E. base. The first subboss occurs after Deathstroke sights the team and Jericho, and flees cursing the Titans for turning his son against him, locking them in the room with swarms of H.I.V.E. minions. Track down Deathstroke, the second subboss, and defeat him in an arena filled with H.I.V.E. floor traps, after which Jericho possesses him. At the end of the raid, you must defeat Terra, the final boss. When she is defeated, she causes the chamber to collapse on her and the Jericho-possessed Deathstroke. Jericho leaves his body and escapes, but leaving the two villains' fates unknown. Rewards *CR 230-262: Marks of Victory, Titans Creds, Loot Items *CR >262: Titans Creds, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Family Honor (Briefings) *Terra Incognito (Investigations) *The Rebirth of H.I.V.E. (Investigations) Collections *n/a Feats *Buzzkill: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), defeat Guard Captain Buzzzcut and Lieutenant Bombus with 5 seconds of each other (50 Points) *Deadly Disco Ball: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Elite), do not let any of the ceiling beams hit any of your party in the Deathstroke fight. (50 Points) *Disco Dance Off: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), all members must avoid taking any damage from the floor traps. (25 Points) *Neutered Neutralizers: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal), deativate each neutalizer before the next neutralizer activates in one neutralizer phase. (25 Points) *Rocky Road: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), destroy 30 creatures total, that only spawn during the volcanic vent phases, in one single run of the boss fight. (50 Points) *Role-Crushing: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), allow each of the neutralizers to run by their course by not deactivating or destroying any of the devices during any of their phases. (25 Points) *Survive the Swarm: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), everyone survive the waves of H.I.V.E. members and any activated turrets (10 Points) *The Floor is Lava (Elite): During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Elite), everyone must enter the lava section of Terra's room hazards each time it appears (50 Points) *The Floor is Lava (Normal): During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal), everyone must enter the lava section of Terra's room hazards at least once. (25 Points) *Turret Takeaway: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), prevent all of the turrets from being activated by the H.I.V.E. Engineers (25 Points) *Turret Takedown: During the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid (Normal or Elite), allow all of the turrets to be activated by H.I.V.E. Engineers and then destroy them. (25 Points) Trivia *The map for Titans: The Machine is the same as the one as Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn, taking place in the room after Terra's chamber. During Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn it is blocked by red energy barriers. In the corridor leading to Terra's chamber there is also a screen claiming to be "live feed" from H.I.V.E. Master's chamber, although the red energy barriers are turned off in the image. Gallery Titans - HIVE Reborn (1).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (2).jpg Jericho 3 (H.I.V.E Reborn).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (4).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (5).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (7).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (11).jpg Jericho 2 (H.I.V.E Reborn).jpg Confronting_Terra.png|Damien and Jericho confront Terra backed by a team of recruits Titans - HIVE Reborn (8).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (10).jpg Titans - HIVE Reborn (9).jpg Terra_defeat.png|Terra breaks down Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Category:Raids Category:8 Players